


everything glittering

by sultrygoblin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: drabble - i've been just waiting and hesitating with this heart of mine
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	everything glittering

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, smutty drabble to get back in the game. mild song inspiration; heart of mine by peter salett

You reached back, swiping the bags of the dresser and sliding yourself onto it. Your back hit the wall hard, as he pressed into you, hands sliding up your thighs and taking your skirt along for the ride. Your hands clawed at the button of his jeans, using your sock clad feet to push them down just under the cheeks of his ass.

He dragged your panties to the side, sliding into you with hard thrust, “Fuck,” he groaned against your lips.

His hips seemed to move at lightening speed, the edge of the dresser slammed over and over again into the wall. You pushed off his jacket, yanking his shirt off just before he flipped you over, entering you again at an angle that drew an unrealistic moan from your throat. Steve made quick work of your tank top and bra, just barely stopping himself from ripping them to shreds. Your palms slammed against the wall, trying to gain some leverage as you rocked on the tips of your toes. The tenser you muscles got, the harder it became, you were close. Getting closer every second and it was getting hard and harder to hold the position. Your voice was nothing but broken moans and muted screams, he could feel the beginning twitches of your orgasm around his cock.

“I want to see you,” pressing a kiss to the back of your neck before pulling himself completely from you.

You whined at the sudden loss, body unmoving. Open and aching for him, he watched your body quiver as he kicked off his boots and worked off his pants. He licked his lips, dragging your skirt and panties off with one drag that made you gasp. Arm around you waist he eased you back onto your feet and turned you, each movement making your legs wobble.

“Feels like forever,” your breath trembling with each words as he walked you slowly backwards.

He grinned, “With you? An hour is forever,” sitting on the end of the bed and easing you over him, a knee on either side of his hips, “A minute,” his hands held your hips with that familiar bruising grip that only made you wetter, “A second,” pulling you down as he thrust himself back into you.

There was something about the sound of your combined moans, same volume, so exact, it sparks something indescribable. Your hands gripped his shoulders tight as you ground into him, hitting just the right spot inside you without lifting an inch that made your body finally explode. You came screaming, head thrown back, nails digging into his skin deep enough to draw blood. The tightness of you everywhere against him threatens to give way to his own orgasm, feeling you grip him in a way they hadn't had time to explore before. He gritted his teeth, holding it back, just one more for you. One more to make up for tonight. Steve flipped you both, tossing a leg over each shoulder before starting a steady, deep rhythm.

There was no stopping you, gripping his forearms as you chanted his name over and over, not punctuated with screams and profanities, but his name.

“Steve _!”_ you screeched, body trembling, you were close. So close.

He dropped your legs, falling forward to devour you lips, hips thrusting erratically, “I love you,” he couldn't help it.

Something about the words, the way he felt the need to kiss you, hold you, it reminded you of that first time. Your entire body lit up like a Christmas tree, as if what you were about to feel was some sort of divine experience. As your orgasm exploded from head to toe, it felt just like that.

“I love you too,” you panted, riding wave after wave, feeling his hips tense against hers, his own wave cresting, “Fuck. I do, I really do.”

He came undone over you, “I love you,” chanting the words over and over, until he collapsed on top of you, with a breathless chuckle.


End file.
